Hello Feudal Era!
by xMsNewNoobyx
Summary: Kagome and her friend Inuyasha were playing by the well when He falls in and disappears. What will happen when she meets up with him again and whats this, his half brother wants her to be his mate and will stop at nothing to get her for himself.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

**Kagome was a senior and was months away from graduating she couldnt wait. She had a perfect life great friends, nice family, and a beautiful home but under it all something **

**terrible is deep within her heart that keeps her from being all happy.**

**Kagome walked out of her home without a second to spare she woke up late and had to hurry if she was going to be on time to class. She got into her car and drove off towards her school.She pulled into the parking lot and parked her car next to her best friends car. She got out and locked her car door she turned around only to bump into Sango (best friend).**

**"Hey Sango whats up? You ready for class today? Kagome asked with a smile.**

**"Hey Kagome umm actually i was on my way home." Sango looked towards the ground with a sad expression on her face.**

**"Really whats the matter did something happen? Are you ok?" Kagome said while standing there looking concerned about her friend.**

**"Im fine its just...My brother...he..he passed away this morning." Sango tried to hold back her tears but just couldnt. She fell into Kagomes arms crying her eyes out like a little kid who had just gotten bullied and picked on.**

**"Oh Sango im so sorry i dont know what to say."Kagome held her friend close to her while patting and rubbing her back trying really hard to ease her friends pain.**

**After a few more minutes Sango left and Kagome went to her classes telling Sango she would meet her later at the graveyard to sit with her while the barried her brother. After school Kagome went out to her car and was driving home when she heard a voice.**

**"Kagome..."**

**"Kagome..."**

**The voice started to call her name and it made her scared so she sped up and when she finally got home she was at her front door when she heard the voice again.**

**"Kagome come to the well."**

**"Come to the well."**

**Kagome turned and looked toward the shrine where inside of it was the well. She walked toward it and pushed open the doors. She looed around but didnt see anything but the old rusty well that was right in front of her. She stepped up to it and looked into it but didnt see anything in it. She turned and looked around to make shure nobody was looking and climbed down into it. On her way down it felt to her like it never ended like the well had no bottom to it. She looked down but when she did all she saw was dirt she looked up and heard birds chirpping. **

**She climbed the well until she reached the top when she got there someone pulled her out the rest of the way and covered her mouth so she couldnt scream or speak.**

**"Wha..what happened I just got pulled out of the well but by who?"Kagome tried to look up but she couldnt. She tried to squirm to get free but whoever was holding her had a firm grip on her from where he held her.**

**"Kagome is...is it really you?'' The voice asked holding his hand over her mouth. Kagome stopped moving from the sound of his voice it was like she heard it from somewhere before.**

**She tried to look at the person who was holding her when she looked up she saw dark brown eyes looking down onto her. The man released her from his grasp and just stared at her like she was the first girl in his life to come in contact with.**

**Kagome didnt move but only to turn around to get a full look at the person who had grabbed her and held her close to him. She looked at the man he looked about the age of 18 or 19 he had long black hair that looked like it could use a trim. a red kimono on with a white under kimono and a sword at his side that looked as though it couldnt even cut a peice of paper. She looked at him and stared into his eyes they looked so sad like someone just died but he couldnt cry.**

**"Who are you? and how do you know my name?Where am I?" Kagome asked looking at him without a second thought in her mind of how badly she wanted to go home at that point.**

**"My name is Inuyasha, You are in modern day japan and i know your name because i am the one who was destined to find you and bring you back.Kagome I was the little boy who fell down your old well.I was your best friend who dissapeared that terrible day."**

**Well how did you guys like chapter 1 ive never written stories before so i thought why not just give it a try for all of you who are confused youll find out in chapter 2 cause he explains it all. Well hope you guys keep reading and like it further on:)**


	2. Chapter 2 Explaining

**Chapter 2 Explaining**

**Kagome stood there staring at Inuyasha still trying to process what he had just told her. She looked at him like he was crazy.**

**"Wha..What do you mean you were my friend Inuyasha he has been gone for years and now**

**you expect me to believe your him that cant be he...he fell down the.." **

**"The well."Inuyasha said looking to the floor not being able to meet her eyes.Kagome stared at him in shock.**

_**"How did he...But Inuyasha he fell down the well along time ago this cant be him we all even took flashlights and looked into it ourselves and we saw nothing down there. So how can this be the Inuyasha i once new"**_

**FLASHBACK**

**"Im going to get you Kagome!" A voice shouted from behind kagome.**

**"Not a chance! You cant catch me and we both know it." Kagome yelled back to the voice who had yelled to her.**

**Kagome was running and playing with a boy who looked like the man that stood before her now but older. They were playing a game of tag when Kagome ran into the well house and hid behind it.**

**"Haha he'll never find me here." She thought out loud to herself.**

**"Hey Kagome where did you go off to this time? Kagome!!" The young boy shouted trying to find his friend.**

**He ran into the well house and was about to go around it when Kagome jumped out at him and almost mad him pass out from being surprised.**

**"Haha i scared you." Kagome pointed and started laughing like crazy.**

**"No you didnt you just surprised me thats all I wasnt scared one bit." The little boy said as he crossed his arms. They both started busting out laughing when the boy walked over to the well and peeked into it.**

**"Wow it sure is dark down there huh?"**

**Kagome walked over to him and looked into it as well and couldnt believe she never noticed **

**this here before.**

**"Yea i guess so." Kagome looked into it getting a little scared.**

**"Whats wrong with you? Your not scared of the dark are you?" The boy teased.**

**"No I just dont think this is a very good place to be around thats all now common lets go its getting late and our parents are probably getting worried about us by now." Kagome started to wak out but noticed he wasnt behind her. **

**"Inuyasha whats wrong?" She looked towards him and he looked sad.**

**"Im...Im sorry Kagome." Inuyasha leaned back and fell into the well. **

**"NOOOO!!!" Kagome shouted as she reached out to grab his hand but was too late he was gone. She looked into the well while tears came spilling out of her eyes but when she looked in he wasnt there what happened to him she didnt know.**

**"INUYASHAAA!!!" Kagome shouted and fell to her knees with her hand still reaching out for her friend thinking he will reach up and grab it and tell her that it was just a prank but it wasnt he was truely gone but she didnt know where to though and from that day on she had news reporters at her house talking to her parents and asking them questions about what happened to the boy but noone knew but her and she wouldnt tell them she just sat there and cried about her bestest friend she had ever had that she lost in one day.**

**END FLASHBACK**

**Kagomes eyes started to water at the memory of her long lost friend who she never forgot about. She looked up from the ground and stared to walk towards Inuyasha but only stopped a few feet away from him.**

**"Inuyasha...Why did you leave? What happened to you that day?" She looked at him with tears coming down her cheeks.**

**"Kagome, Theres some things about me that I didnt tell you because i was afraid of what you wouldof thought about me and what it wouldof done to our friendship but i will tell you one thing i didnt want to leave you one bit not at all."**

**Kagome stood there quietly not really understanding what he ment by he didnt tell her some things because he was afraid of what it wouldof done to their friendship.**

**"What do you meen somethings?" She looked towards him waiting for the answer that she never thought she would get.**

**"Kagome im a halfdemon and im not as old as you thought i was when we were kids im actually turning 100 in a few months." Inuyasha said with a little chuckle at the thought of turning 100 years old in a matter of months.**

**Inuyasha looked over to Kagome but she wasnt there he looked around and saw her running away from him.**

**"KAGOME WAIT!!" Inuyasha ran after her hopeing he was wrong about the presence he sensed up ahead.**

**Kagome kept running and didnt look back she was scared she didnt know who he was anymore. He claimed to be a half demon but she didnt know what that was but it sounded bad so her head told her to run away so she did. Kagome kept running unaware of where she was running to. She stopped behind a tree to catch her breath she looked back to see if he was following her but she didnt see him anywhere.**

**"(sigh) I guess im alone now hmm."Kagome said thinking about Inuyasha.**

**"Where am I anyways i ran off not even knowing where i was going...I guess I just wasnt thinking right." **

**Kagome started walking again but stopped when she sensed someone watching her. She started walking again but was still on high alert about what was around her. Little did she know that the person who was following her wasnt planning on leaving her alone.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sesshomaru

**Chapter 3 Sesshomaru**

**(Inuyasha)**

**Inuyasha kept running after her but he couldnt figure out where she was it was late at night **

**and he didnt really want to be outside especially on this night. He kept running he needed to find her and make sure she was ok considering he was afraid of the person who was ahead of him.**

**(kagome)**

**Kagome looked up at the moon and sighed it was really late and she was tired not to mention hungry. She kept walking for awhile then sat down behind a tree and leaned against it.**

**"I cant believe how late it is. My mom must be worried and what about Sango I didnt even meet her at the graveyard like I had promised her that I would. Awww...What an awful friend I turned out to be."Kagome sat there thinking until she heard something in the bushes across the way from her.**

**"Who's there?" Kagome stood up looking towards the bushes.**

**A man that looked to be about Inuyasha's age came out of the bushes. He had long Silver hair that went down past his knees.He had armor that went around his chest but on his right shoulder he had a pelt that looked to be very soft and fluffy. He wore a white kimono with some spots of red designs on it. On his waist he had 2 swords that were tied around by a yellow waist tie(I dont know what their called). On his forehead he had a cresent moon but to Kagome it just looked like a tattoo.**

**"The question is not who I am but who are you? You seem to be lost and you dont look to be armed to defend yourself from danger." The man looked at her with cold eyes.**

**"You didnt answer my question who are you? Kagome was getting serious even though she was a little scared.**

**"My name is Sesshomaru...What do they call you by human?"Sesshomaru stared with cold eyes.**

**"My name is Kagome." **

**(Inuyasha) **

_**"Im almost there Kagome please hang on and Sesshomaru dont you think of even trying what I think your going to do."**_

**(Kagome and Sesshomaru)**

**"Kagome is it...such a strange name to belong to such a strange girl but I guess it does suit you then." Sesshomaru said with a glint of a smile**

**"WHAT DO YOU MEEN STRANGE GIRL IM AS NORMAL AS YOU CAN GET!"Kagome stated getting very angry with the fact that he said she was strange.**

**"Hmm but for such a strange girl you arent very smart to be traveling alone while in heat." He smiled at her while looking her over.**

**Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and that made her terrified she didnt know what he ment by in heat but she did know that she needed to get out of there and away from sesshomaru before he decides to try anything. Kagome turned to run away but was met by someone else.**

**"Who are you?" Kagome asked the man who stood before her. She was still trying to get around him to get away from sesshomaru.**

**"Its me Inuyasha." He said trying to calm her down.**

**"Inuyasha...is it really you?" She asked calming down a bit but was still a little scared.**

**" Inuyasha dont tell me that the girl being in heat also called you here as well." Sesshomaru said getting mad that his brother was now there with them ruining his fun.**

**"No and for your information Sesshomaru me and her used to be very close friends before i got brought to this dump of a place." Inuyasha argued.**

**"Is that so well then step aside this girl is mine you can go find your own." Sesshomaru said getting impatient. **

**"Like I would let you have her right in front of me not while im around." He said while drawing out his sword.**

**"Well then if its a fight you want then its a fight you'll get Inuyasha." He said charging at Inuyasha without a second thought.**

**Inuyasha told Kagome to hide and she did while the two brothers fought. She sat there and watched while hiding behind a tree even though she shouldof ran away she just couldnt pick up the courage to leave Inuyasha alone to fight Sesshomaru.The two brothers kept fighting until Sesshomaru hit Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga out of reach from him and nocked Inuyasha to the ground.**

**"So little brother are you ready to die and to think you couldof ran away and left me with that woman but you chose to stay and protect her and fight using you own life as her sheild." Sesshomaru said pointing his sword down at Inuyasha's neck.**

**"NO PLEASE STOP!!"**

**Sesshomaru looked over to see Kagome standing there. She looked scared but determined to get him away from Inuyasha safely.**

**"Why would I do that? What would i get in return?"He said facing his whole body towards her.**

**"You..You can take me back to your home and make me your slave but please just dont hurt Inuyasha." She started to cry at the last words.**

**Sesshomaru stepped towards Kagome without even thinking Inuyasha was still there.**

**While Sesshomaru was walking towards Kagome Inuyasha had gotten up and got Tetsusaiga back in his posession he started charging at him.**

**"You shouldnt have forgotten who you had pinned to the floor Sesshomaru."He said swinging his sword but Sesshomaru managed to dodge it just in time.**

**"Inuyasha I will be seeing you and that girl again but dont think youve won her from me.Kagome you will be mine and nobody elses especially my younger brothers." He said while disappearing into thin air.**

**Kagome and Inuyasha stood there as they watched Sesshomaru disappear away from them.**

**Inuyasha turned to face Kagome and smiled.**

**"Are you ok Kagome?" **

**"Yes im fine." **

**"Are you sure?**

**"Yes im sure"**

**"Ok well lets go back to the village maybe then you can rest."**

**"Ok"**

**They both left for the village Inuyasha exahusted from the battle he just had with his older brother. Kagome was also tired and hungry but all she had on her mind was Sesshomaru and what he said before he had vanished.That she belongs to him and nobody else especially his brother Inuyasha. Those last words scared her alittle but not much.**

**How'd you guys like it? I thought it was ok but i'll try to make it a litel better you guys can give me some pointers about what you want in the story i just might put it in:P well write more soon bye:)!**


	4. Chapter 4 A peaceful night at last

**Chapter 4 A peaceful night at last**

**Kagome and Inuyasha Reached the village which Inuyasha protected. In return he asked to live there with them and not to be bothered while sleeping or resting from after a long battle. Inuyasha showed Kagome around the village and introduced her to a couple of people so if he wasnt around when she needed something she could just ask them. Afterwards they went to a little hut that was on top of a hill that had a perfect view of the village from up there. He led her in and showed her around one room after another. She was facinated by how well the houses were put together and decorated they were on the inside. After awhile they sat down and ate dinner together afterwards Kagome set her bowl down and looked towards Inuyasha.**

**"Hey Inuyasha?" She said trying to get his attention.**

**"Yea, What is it?" He said whiping his mouth off with his sleeve.**

**"What did that demon mean?" She asked**

**"What are you talking about?" He asked kindof confused of what she was talking about.**

**"What did he mean by me being 'In Heat" **

**"(cough,cough, choke, choke) Umm... Its kindof hard to explain." He said blushing but turning away so she wouldnt see it.**

**"Oh common im sure you know what he ment so it cant be that hard to explain." She said staring at him waiting for an answer.**

**"Uhh...being in heat is...uhh...its when your."**

**"Spit it out already."A really frustrated Kagome said.**

**"Fine ok but promise me you wont scream when i tell you."**

**"I promise now just tell me."**

**"Its when your bleeding down below...Your era would probably know it better as a period.**

**But demons such as Sesshomaru find mates this way and well you know." Inuyasha said trying to hide the embarrasement.**

**Kagome was shocked by what it ment but something else bothered her. If demonds such like Sesshomaru wouldnt that mean half demonds like Inuyasha would fall for girls like that too. Only one way to find out and she really wished there was another way to find out too.**

**"Inuyasha...doesnt that mean since your a half demon 'n all. wouldnt you fall for women who are in heat as well?"(Blushing):)**

**"I..I guess so but I dont think I would fall for you I mean just cause your in heat doesnt mean I would attack you like that im not that desperate."**

**A moment of silent passed and Inuyasha finally looked over to Kagome to see her crying.**

**Did what he say hurt her feelings or something but he had to admit if she doesnt leave to her world soon he wont be able to fend off his demon side for long especially since he's never met a female in heat before or the fact that he knew this girl and deep down inside liked her.**

**"Kagome please dont cry I didnt mean to hurt your feelings its just I dont like you like that wait that didnt come out right what I ment to say is im sorry for what I said to you. Your not bad looking in anyway."He said still looking towards her.**

**When she didnt respend he turned away thinking he really mustof hurt her. He stood up and was about to leave when he heard someone behind him. He turned around to see Kagome even though she stopped crying her eyes were still holding sadness in them.**

**"Inuyasha do you really mean that? Are you really sorry?"She asked with a kind of sadness in her voice.**

**"Of course I do! I would never want to hurt you in such a way."**

**"(smile)hmm...thank you Inuyasha."**

**"Huh for what?**

**"For being so kind to me since I first arrived and for protecting me like you did im very grateful for what you did."**

**"Uhhh Sure no problem." He said with a blush**

**Inuyasha showed Kagome the room she would be staying in until she went back home.He tucked her in and watched her until she fell asleep. When she finally did he walked out of the room but with one last glance to make sure it was safe for her he smiled and left the room with the thought of being with his old friend again but in some way he felt sad because **

**he knew that at some point soon she would have to return home and he would have to finally say goodbye. **

**He went into his room and layed down on his bed and looked at the ceiling thinking until he finally fallen asleep dreaming of his past and the good times he had with Kagome before he had to go.**

**Its so sad that he had to leave Kagome when they were young but hey their back together but someone lerks in the dark waiting for the opertune moment.(good times good times)**

**Well write soon bye and hope you guys like it so far:)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Bath and A New Secret

**Chapter 5 The Bath and A New Talent**

**Kagome woke up to the sun beating down on her face she opened her eyes and blinked trying to get used to the light. After a few minutes she sat up and streched when she was done she looked around the room then towards the door.**

**"Inuyasha must still be asleep I should do something nice for him."She thought to herself.**

**Kagome climbed out of bed and quietly walked out of her room she went down the hallway towards Inuyasha's room. She peeked inside and saw that he wasnt there she walked towards and looked in he wasnt there either. She continued to check all the rooms but when she got to one room she stopped.**

**"A Bathroom Finally." smiling Kagome walked in.**

**She looked at it and noticed the bathtub it had curtains that went all the way around. The curtains were a dark blue color and felt like silk. The rest of the bathroom had an extra shower that also had curtains around it and there were 3 rugs one was by the toilet another by the sink the last one was by the bathtub. It looked like a regular bathroom from her era but had wooden floors and looked like a gods bathroom.Kagome went over and turned the water on it felt soo good.**

**"I dont think Inuyasha would mind if I took a bath plus I dont want to smell like a rat all day**

**so he shouldnt mind and he would understand that its a girl thing."(smile.)**

**Kagome started to fill the tub with hot water when it was full she got undressed and got in and fell into heaven. She was relaxing in the warm water when she heard the doornob jiggling. Kagome pulled the curtains around the tub quickly and kept quiet She heard the door open and this made her heart beat really fast. She peaked through the creese where the curtains meeted and saw Inuyasha standing there. He was wearing his regular kimono but it had alot of dirt on it. Over his right shoulder was a towel that had a moonlit night design on it.**

**"Oh no is he planning on taking a bath?" She thought freaking out.**

**Kagome kept staring at him waiting for him to move and he did he was undressing. While he took off the top part of his kimono she stared at him the whole time he finally got it off and she gasped. Inuyasha had a six pack and his stomache was well toned he also had a nice tan that mad him look hotter. He started to untie his bottom part of his kimono thats when Kagome turned away and even though he couldnt see her she was still blushing. She heard footsteps coming closer to the bath tub.**

**"Oh no he's coming in eek!" thinking to herself turning as red as a cherry.**

**She closed her eyes and covered her head with her arms while she waited for him to catch her naked in the bathtub she heard the shower running. She slowly opened her eyes and uncovered her head she looked out and he wasnt there. She leaned out and saw steam coming from the shower she knew he was in there cause the curtains were closed. Kagome quickly grabbed a towel and her clothes and quietly left the bathroom. Kagome got into her room and put her clothes on.**

**"That was close too close."**

**She looked outside to see the sun shining so she went out of her room and then outside to sit out in the sun. While she sat there she thought about the incident that just happened she mostly remembered how Inuyasha looked even though she only saw his chest. She smiled at the thought and stood up to head back into the house. She looked at the ground while she walked towards the house when she was a few feet away from the door she bumped into someone. She almost fell onto her butt again but Inuyasha caught her by the wrist and kept her from falling.**

**"Hey watch your step there dont want you to get hurt do we?" He smiled at her.**

**"Yea I guess so..."looking down with embarassment**

**"So... Did you want to do something today Kagome?" Staring at her.**

**"Umm I dont know what is there to do around here?" She asked.**

**"Well theres playing with the little kids, painting, chicken, shooting arrows at a target and.."**

**"Oh that sound's like fun let's go do that." She smiled**

**"Ok lets go."**

**He grabbed her hand and led the way Kagome started blushing from him holding her hand.**

**They walked through the village like that and it got alot of people talking about them kagome started to blush again but was happy cause he was with her. Inuyasha on the other hand was embarassed himself he was holding Kagomes hand while they walked. He smiled and kept walking with Kagomes hand in his. They got to the area where you could fire arrows Kagome watched for a minute while the others who were there shot their arrows. They all missed the target in the middle but came really close except one girl who was the teacher she made it everytime. She happened to be the village pristess she was very pretty to Kagome. She had white long hair that hung only an inch past her hips and her eyes were a baby blue color with silver maskera on the outside of her eyes lids and on the inside was black. Her kimono was beatiful the shirt part was white with baby blue trim and the bottom part of her kimono was black with white trim. She looked back towards Kagome and Inuyasha after she fired an arrow.**

**"Excuse me miss would you like to try or would your friend like to go first?" She stared.**

**Kagome nugged Inuyasha so he would go first.**

**"Umm I guess I will." He said taking the bow.**

**He aimed it at the target and let go the arrow missed terribly it almost hit someone who was walking with a basket full of fruit. Kagome giggled a little but before she could stop inuyasha looked over at her and got mad.**

**" What are you laughing at if you think your so good why dont you try." He said holding out the bow in front of her.**

**"Ok I will."**

**"Umm.."**

**"What now?" He asked getting frustrated.**

**"I dont know how to hold it."**

**" Its ok i'll show you." The lady said before Inuyasha started to yell at her for being stupid.**

**" You hold the bow in one hand and the arrow puches against the bow string and you pull it back when you got it aimed where you want it to go you release it and hopefully hit the target ok."**

**Kagome was still confused but tried it anyways she pulled back the arrow and aimed it at the center of the target.**

_**" I doubt she's gonna hit it."**_** Inuyasha thinking to himself.**

_**" Please hit the target I know I can do this." **_**Kagome thinking also to herself.**

**Kagome aimed it and fired she closed her eyes prepared for what Inuyasha was going to say to her. She waited for a laugh or something but it never came it was actually really quiet. She opened her eyes and saw a bunch of people looking at her they all had surprised looks on their faces.**

**"Whats wrong did I do something wrong?" She asked holding the bow close to her.**

**"Kagome look where your arrow hit the target." Inuyasha said still surprised.**

**Kagome turned around to look and when she did her mouth opened wide her arrow hit the target right in the middle. The lady behind Kaome stepped forward and handed her another arrow.**

**"I bet you cant do it again." She said kindof rudely to Kagome.**

**" I bet I will." Kagome said back at her.**

**Kagome aimed the arrow like she did before only this time she felt strange like something inside her was wanting to get out. She pulled the arrow back a little more and fired it everyone was shocked again but not because she hit the target again something strange happened with the arrow. A blue light surrounded it and made it completely destroy the target with one hit. Kagome stared at the burned down target then looked at the bow the pristess stepped up to her and put her hand on her shoulder.**

**"You dont know what you are do you?" She asked looking at Kagome.**

**"What do you mean? What happened?" She asked turning around to face the lady.**

**"My dear that was a pristess arrow you fired." She said camly.**

**"So... What does that mean that im a freak?" She asked**

**"No Kagome it means you yourself." She paused with the happy thought of what Kagome was.**

**"Kagome Your A Pristess."**


	6. Chapter 6 Attack and A Kiss lemon part

**Chapter 6 Attack and A Kiss**   
**Hey you guys thanks for the reviews I know its rated M because of later chapters but Im gonna change it until then or whatever but yea thanks and hope you guys like it.**   
**Kagome stood there in shock she couldnt be a pristess she didnt belong there she was from a different time and if she was a pristess she wouldof known about it. Wouldnt she?**   
**"Kagome I know this must be shocking for you but believe me when I found out I was a pristess I wasnt happy about it either until I saw how much I helped people and how much power I had locked up in me that needed to be let out." The village pristess said looking at her with a calm facial expression.**   
**Kagome turned towards everyone then towards the pristess her eyes started to water.**   
**"How am I supposed to feel good about this my whole life is changing and its all because of that stupid well I wish I had never fallen into it and had wound up here."**   
**Everyone gasped even Inuyasha he was hurting on the inside from her harsh words.** **Kagome turned around and started running away from the village back to Inuyasha's house she didnt want to talk to anyone anymore. Everyone walked back to their homes but Inuyasha stood there still staring at the spot where Kagome last stood.**   
_**"Does she really hate this era that much and the fact that she's a pristess? I just dont get it I thought she liked it here...I guess...I was wrong."**_   
**Inuyasha slowly walked back to his home sad and depressed when he got there he couldnt find Kagome. He sniffed the air in her room she was there not too long ago he went outside and sniffed the air he could smell her. Kagome's scent was heading West what could she be heading that way for it didnt make any sense to him. All Inuyasha knew though was that he had to get her back and talk to her and possibly talk her into staying with him.**   
**(Kagome Pov.)** **Kagome was walking through the dark forest towards a hot spring that she spotted the last time she was out here but didnt have the chance to go in it cause of Sesshomaru showing himself. Kagome Reached the hot spring and looked around to make sure that nobody had followed her or was anywhere around her. She undressed and slowly got into the water until her whole body up to her neck was in. Kagome relaced at the feeling of the warm water pressing against her aching muscles on her arms. She leaned back against a rock and looked up at the sky.**   
_**"I've been missing for almost a week now I wounder if anyone misses me or even knows where I am...huh...probably not I wouldnt expect them to know theres a whole nother world on the other side of the well but... What if they did know all along about it but kept it a secret from me so I wouldnt wander down into it to find Inuyasha when we were kids." **_**Kagome thinking to herself.**   
**Kagome was so deep in thought she didnt even notice the man standing 10 ft away staring at her. She got nocked back into reality when she heard a stick break on the ground a few feet away from her. She saw Sesshomaru only 8ft away from her just staring this made her blush.**   
**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE GET OUT OF HERE!" She shouted towards him ducking under the water more so he couldnt see her as well as he could when she was leaning against the rock.**   
**"Why should I?" He asked smiling.**   
**"CAUSE I WAS HERE FIRST THATS WHY!" She said getting really mad.**   
**"Oh is that so well hate to burst your bubble but these lands belong to me so that means that hot spring your in is mine too."He said still smiling.**   
**"Well Im not moving from here until your gone and as far away from me as possible.humf!! Kagome said turning her back away from him.**   
**Sesshomaru's smile got even bigger at this thought that had popped into his mind about what she had said.**   
**"Oh so what your saying is you wont move until I leave."**   
**"Exactly." She said still not looking towards him.**   
**She felt water ripples and looked down to see the water moving. she turned around and got two lips planted onto hers. Her eyes opened wide then slowly started to close when they did Seshomaru wrapped his arms around her and put 1 hand into her hair and the other one holding her back. Kagome wanted to pull away but his touch felt so good to her that she fell deeper into his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and that told him that she was liking it so he wanted to see how far he could go. He licked and nugged her bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Her lips parted and he rolled his tonge around in her mouth not leaving any part of her mouth un-touched. He lifted one of his hands towards towards her chest and started to massage her. Kagome moaned at the touch but something in her clicked. She tried to push him off but her just pulled her closer to him tightening his grip on her. She tried again and almost got away but instead she got pushed into a rock and her legs were pulled apart revealing her womanhood. Sesshomaru moved toward her and whispered in her ear.**   
**"Dont worry Kagome It will only hurt for a moment but trust me you'll begin to like it."**   
**Kagome was about to scream but sesshomaru pressed his lips firmly over hers while he pulled his manhood out of his pants.(He still had his pants on but he threw his shirt off before he got into the water.)**   
**Kagome started kicking and squirming trying to get away but he slapped her almost nocking her out. She opened her mouth just a little more and bit his hand which allowed her to scream.**   
**"INUYASHAAA!!!"**   
**(Inuyasha Pov)**   
**Inuyasha was running through the forest cause it was very late and he no longer had Kagomes trail it was like it vanished into thin air. He kept running but stopped to look around when he did he heard someone scream out his name. He ran toward the direction he heard it from and prayed that Kagome was ok.**   
**(Kagome & Sesshomaru)**   
**Sesshomaru pumped his manhood waiting to get an erection cause he wanted Kagoe pregnant on his first try. He was almost there so he thought he could make her do the rest. He opened her legs again and Kagome started crying she was about to loose her virginity to a demon she barely knew that was obsessed with her. She was saving it for the person she loved not someone who forced themselves onto her. Before Sesshomaru could place himself into her he got forced back into a tree. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha standing between her and Sesshomaru she smiled but it wasnt over just yet.**   
**"What the fck are you doing here?" Sesshomaru said covering himself up getting ticked off.**   
**"I could ask you the same thing but lets just get this over with so I can kill you sooner for toughing my Kagome..." **   
_**"Did he just say my Kagome?" **_**thinking to herself.**   
_**"Why did I say my Kagome she's not mine but I just cant stand letting the thought of somebody else having her.Wait does this mean I love Kagome yes I guess I do but will she feel the same way?"**_   
**Inuyasha jumped out of his thoughts and ran at Sesshomaru who jumped into the air and landed right in front of Kagome. he planted a kiss on her lips and dissapeared Kagome stood there and blushed when she relized she was still standing there naked. She turned around and hid her body in the water blushing like crazy She slightly turned around and saw Inuyasha taking off his top kimono.**   
_**"Oh no not again am I really that easy to take at any given time?"**_   
**She closed her eyes tightly but opened them again when she was lifted gently from the water and wrapped in something soft and warm. She looked up and saw Inuyasha and he was smiling but not one of those perverted smiles it was a calm smile that showed that he was glad she was ok. After a brief moment they began walking back to Inuyasha's home in silence kagome hated the silence it made her feel funny.**   
**"Inuyasha why did you say 'My Kagome' earlier when you were fighting Sesshomaru?"**   
**Inuyasha stopped walking but didnt say anything. Kagome closed her eyes and let out a sigh she knew he wouldnt answer it cause it was a dumb question to ask. She opened her eyes and started walking again until she bumped into Inuyasha who was now facing her. **   
**"Inu..Yasha..huh?" **   
**Kagome was interrupted when he pulled her into his embrace he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Kagome was shocked at this but hugged him back she was about to say something but Inuyasha spoke out first.**   
**"Kagome I was afraid... I thought I was going to loose you to Sesshomaru because when you ran out of the village you were running towards his land and I thought you were running to him. When I heard you scream I got terrified It made me sick to my stomache when I saw what he was about to do to you. I thought you were wanting him to do it but then I saw you trying to push him off so I slammed him into a tree. I was so relieved when I found out he didnt hurt you but in a way he did..."**   
**"Huh?" Kagome slipped out before he continued.**   
**"He attacked you while you were trying to relax and think about what the villigers said to you. I was hurt by what you said and got mad but I wanted to talk to you about it maybe even...Maybe even talk you into staying but not just because they want you to but...Because I want you to I want to be there to protect you and dont let any harm come to you but if you go away I wont be able to. What Im trying to say Kagome is that..."**   
**There was a little pause because it was a little hard for him to come out and say what he was going to say.**   
**"Inuyasha?" **   
**"Huh?"**   
**" I know how you feel because I feel the same way towards you."**   
**She pulled back enought out of his grasp to give him a kiss he was shocked but returned the kiss. He knew she was finally his but he wanted to make it permanent so Sesshomaru or anyone else couldnt have her. He pulled back away from the kiss and looked into her eyes.**   
**"Kagome will you...let me mark you?" **   
**"Will it hurt?"**   
**He touched her cheek.**   
**"Only for a min but I promise it will go away shortly."**   
**She nodded her head to tell him he could. He kissed her again then kissed her neck the moved down to where her shoulder and neck meet. He licked it and she moaned at his touch he bit down onto the blood vessel that was there and started sucking on it then licked it up with his tongue. Kagome gripped his arm for support then Inuyasha picked her up in his arms after he felt her body relax and carried her to his house. On the way there she fell asleep in his arms snuggling closer to his warm body he flinched but smiled. He reached the house and went to her room and layed her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He stared at her and admired her beauty then he kissed her lips but only a peck then layed down right beside her with his arms around her waist. He wasnt going to let anything hurt her anymore not while he was around he fell asleep with one last thought of Kagome letting his dreams carry him away until the morning sun beamed into his eyes.**

**Well theres another chapter for you I made it longer cause i actually got to think of some stuff to put into it.lol Anyways hope you guys liked it and sorry for not warning you about the lemon part in it at the begining of the story computer wasnt workin right** **but yea thanks for reading new chapter coming soon:P**   



	7. Chapter 7 Kidnapped More Lemon Beware

**Chapter 7 kidnapped**

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews im glad you guys like my storie I was sure it was going to suck but reading your reviews made me feel better about writing it. Anyways here's another chapter hope you keep reading.**

**Kagome woke up first she rolled over and was face to face with Inuyasha she never knew how handsome he looked while he slept. Her mind trailed off back to what happened last night Inuyasha marked her. She moved her hand up and touched the part he bit but flinched cause it still hurt she didnt mind she loved him enought to go through pain for him. She tried to climb out of bed but stronge (sp) arms held onto her tight. She tried again but the grip wouldnt loosen on her.**

**"Common Inuyasha stop playing around." She giggled trying to pull away.**

**"Who's playing around?" He smiled at her.**

**She turned to face him and was about to say something when Inuyasha leaned up and pressed his lips to hers. Kagome tried to pull away but his stronge arms pulled her closer to him. She tried one more time then gave in they kissed passionately but when they needed air they decided to stop. They stared at each other for a min then they started busting up laughing Kagome tried to get out of bed again but he just pulled her into his arms and started tickling her.**

**"STOP IT!!!" Kagome shouted laughing.**

**"No this is funner." He said laughing while a smile on his face.**

**After a few minutes Inuyasha stopped tickling her and they layed there breathing heavily from all the laughing. After a few moments of resting they finally got out of bed Inuyasha headed down stairs while Kagome went to take a quick shower. While he was waiting for Kagome to get out of the shower he started to make breakfast. When Kagome came into the kitchen it was like a buffet food was sitting nicely on the table. Fruit in the middle bread on the sides bacon and eggs on one end hashbrowns and brownies on the other. After they ate they headed into town holding hands but this time not caring what people thought about them. Kagome saw the village preistess at the targets again Inuyasha told her she could go over there cause he had to go talk to the head villiger about the demon problems.**

**"Hello Kagome how are you this morning?" Asked the Preistess turning towards her.**

**"Oh im good." Kagome said a little surprised that she wasnt mad at her.**

**"Umm I was just woundering since you know my name what is yours cause you never told me last time we met..."**

**"Oh im sorry but my name is sou young." she said smiling.**

**"Thats a nice name sou young!" Smiling.**

**Kagome and sou had a good conversation but sou had to leave soon because she was called to handle a demon who was terrorizing (sp) another village a few miles away from here. Kagome wanted to go with her so she asked Inuyasha at first he wouldnt let her go but when she did the puppy sad face he said she could as long as sou wouldnt let anything happen to her. Kagome gave Inuyasha a kiss goodbye then her and sou headed out. About a mile away out sou asked a question that was bugging her when she first saw Kagome and Inuyasha walking into town.**

**"Umm Kagome if you dont mind me asking what is your relationship with Inuyasha?"**

**" No I dont have a problem with you asking but anyways we are actually together now." She said happily with a smile on her face.**

**"Oh thats nice." She said also smiling.**

**"Can I ask you something sou?"**

**"Yes anything feel free."**

**"What does it mean when your marked?"**

**"From what I hear from travelers is that if your marked by a demon or half demon even you are forever connected with them until death and no other demon can touch you without your mates permission and if another demon were to try anything the mate will sense it and start to grow mad and start sending his pain through your body. I hear that it can be trouble to mate with a demon and get marked especially if the females a human. At least we dont have to worry about stuff like that huh Kagome?" She said looking towards Kagome.**

**Kagome was fidgiting (sp) with her shirt at the thought of what trouble she might have gotten herself into.**

_**"No that wont happen me and Inuyasha love eachother more than anything he would never go crazy and hurt me like that I know him he would never NEVER." **_**Kagome thought to herself.**

**"Kagome are you ok?" Sou asked worried.**

**"Huh?" Oh yea im fine dont worry about me."**

**They were a mile away from the village when they heard screaming and hollering coming from it. They ran to it and found blood shed and demons chasing people while buildings were on fire. Sou handed Kagome a bow and a quiver full of arrows and told her to shoot the demons. Kagome fired and killed 4 demons she sensed someone behind her so she turned and fired an arrow but they demon jumped into the air.**

**She pointed another arrow at it and fired but the demon just dodged that one too before Kagome could pull out another arrow the demon broke her bow into two.**

**"You've gotten stronger preistess but not stronge enough to hit me." **

**"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?" Kagome asked taking a step back.**

**"I came here for you." He said trying to grab her but an arrow came between the two.**

**"Get away from Kagome." Sou shouted aiming another arrow at him.**

**"Sou get out of here its too dangerous!" Kagome shouted back.**

**"This is my job Kagome puls I made a promise to Inuyasha I would keep you safe from danger!" She said releasing her arrow.**

**Sesshomaru dodged it and ran towards her and split her bow in the process of lifting her off the ground by the neck.**

**"Foolish human now you will die by my hand." He said tightening his grip on Sou's neck.**

**"Run...Kagome..."She said gasping for air.**

**"No I wont leave you Sou friends stick together."**

**"Ka..gome Thank you." Sou said as she fainted. **

**Sesshomaru threw Sou towards a tree and turned to face Kagome she started to cry but turned the other way and ran through the forest.**

_**"Sou if im what Sesshomaru want's then he will leave the village and you to chase after me...Im sorry Inuyasha I shouldof listened to you but I was too stupid to listen."**_** She said still crying running for her life towards the village where Inuyasha was.**

**Sesshomaru ran past her and stopped a few feet in front of her making her stop in her tracks. She turned the other way about to run back but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and spun her around forcefully. He pulled her shirt down a little to reviel Inuyasha's mark.**

**"So my brother has claimed you has he such a fool thinking his half blood mark would stop any demon such as me from taking you to be my mate." **

**Sesshomaru pulled a bottle out of his kimono and poured it over her nose making her fall asleep.(It was powder for those of you who are a little slow." He picked her up in his arms and carried her back to his castle smiling at the fact that she will soon be his without his stupid brother even knowing it.**

**(Village)**

**"Where is she? She said they would be back by nightfall and its pitch black out now. Uhh I better go find them now."**

**Inuyasha headed towards the village but when he smelt blood he picked up his pace and found the village in ruins the building were burnt to the ground, bodies were laying everywhere and so were demons.**

**"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha shouted looking around worried for her safety.**

**"Inu...Inuyasha..."**

**He turned to where he heard the soft voice and saw Sou against a tree bleeding badly from the stomach. When he got closer he almost gagged a branch was punched right through her stomach.**

**"Oh Sou what happened to you? You're hurt badly." he said with a rasp in his voice trying to hold back tears that came strolling down his cheek anyways.**

**"Inuyasha...You...must go to Kagome...She's in trouble" She said trying to breath **

**"Sou where is she who has her?" He said trying to remain calm.**

**"Sesshomaru..." Sou's last words came out before she died from blood loss.**

**Inuyasha held her into his chest at the lost of a good friend he layed her back down on the tree and stood up smelling Sesshomaru's scent all over the place but he knew where he was taking her.**

_**"Sesshomaru you will pay for this, I will kill you if its the last thing I do."**_

**Inuyasha ran full speed to Sesshomaru's castle his blood boiling and his anger rising.**

**(Sesshomaru's castle)**

**Kagome woke up while Sesshomaru was carrying her to his room he threw her on the bed and ripped her shirt where Inuyasha had marked her. She tried to run but he just pushed her hands over her head and held her body on the bed. He lowered his head down to her where Inuyasha marked her and bit down sucking on it. Kagome kicked and screamed trying to break free from his grasp but he was just too stronge. When he was done re-marking her he ripped her clothes off and his as well and kissed her forcing his tonge into her mouth. He lowered himself onto her, He removed one of his hands from her's and moved it down to her legs. With his hand he spreaded her legs and before she could close them again he placed himself between them. He lowered his head down to her ear.**

**"It will only hurt for a min and trust me you will learn to enjoy the new experience."**

**He smiled and slammed into her making her scream he started pumping in and out of her making her scream more. This only made him have more pleasure of taking her it made him go faster wanting more of her. Sesshomaru went faster and faster when finally reached his end and slammed into her filling her with his demon seed. He looked down at her and kissed her neck then moved back up to her lips Kagome cried the whole time and now she was exausted from it all. Sesshomaru rolled off of her and layed next to her for a brief minute then got up off the bed. He put his pants back on and headed towards the door but stopped and turned towards Kagome.**

**"You may not know this but you now have a child growning inside of you and you are now mine." He said with a smile and left her alone.**

**Kagome cried at the thought not moving from where she was and before she passed out she thought of one last thing.**

**"Inuyasha."**

**Ok you guys I know what you're thinking how can he re-mark her oh but I forgot to tell you he cant she's still Inuyashas mate and what he didnt know was he didnt get her pregnant oh no because something inside of her wouldnt let him do so but only made him feel like he did haha! And I know im horrible for making Sesshomaru rape her but dont worry Inuyasha get back at him or will Kagome do that before he even get's to it(Evil laugh) hahaha! P.S. no flames**


	8. Chapter 8 Inuyasha

**Chapter 8 Inuyasha **

**Hey guys i hope you like the story just in case your woundering this isnt the last chapter nope nadda its going to continue for awhile longer so enjoy this chapter:)**

**Kagome rolled over not being able to sleep she layed in the bed her body aching all over**

**her. She faced the window and looked outside it was still dark outside which surprised her because it would usually be morning by now. She heard movement downstairs she was thinking it was Sesshomaru this made her cry at the thought of him. She couldnt stay there **

**anymore she had to escape and get back to Inuyasha. She sat up in the bed and fell back down she was hurting too much to move.**

_**"Im not giving up i have to get out of here but it hurts...but i cant give up im getting out of here if it kills me."**_

**Kagome gathered up her strength and climed out off the bed but fell to the floor. She pushes her body up and looked towards the window. Then back to the bed she forced herself up and went to the bed she pulled the blankets and sheets off and tied them all together. She threw one end out the window and tied one end to the bed the tugged on it to make sure it was tight enough and made sure it would support her weight. She went over to the window and climbed out while holding onto the sheets before she climbed down any further she looked back at the door.**

_**"Even if I do manage to run away from this place and go back to Inuyasha he wont stop **_

_**coming after me I have to finish it for good before I can go back to Inuyasha."**_

**She climbed back into the room and kept the sheets there in case she needed a getaway.**

**She went to the dresser and looked for something she could use and a weapon she managed to find a was mini sword under some clothes. She un-sheathed it and touched the tip to see if it was sharp and it was she tucked it into her shirt and headed downstairs to find Sesshomaru.**

**(Inuyasha)**

**He ran through the forest at high speed until his body pulsed he clutched his heart cause it hurt. He knew something was wrong cause this never happened to him before not even before kagome came to his era wait a minute. This could only happen if someone from his family was trying to re-mark Kagome but who would do such a thing? **

**"SESSHOMARU DONT YOU TOUCH KAGOME!!!"**

**His anger grew his blood started to heat up his body started to pulse and he couldnt control himself.**

**"Whats happening to me?" He asked himself.**

**He started to change his fangs grew and inch longer than how they were. His nails grew a few inches as well and so did his hair. He got stripe marking on the sides of his face that were a maroon color and his eyes started to turn red. **

**"AHHHHH!" He screamed.**

**(Kagome)**

**Kagome walked down hallways then down some stairs she could sense he was near by that **

**was good cause the sooner she could find him the sooner she would kill him. She went in through the kitchen and peeped into the living room there he was sitting in his chair with his shirt still off. Kagome was afraid but she walked forward towards him preparing herself for what might happen.**

**"Hello my dearest how did you sleep?" Sesshomaru said making Kagome jump alittle.**

**"Im surprised at you Sesshomaru how could blooded you are I didnt think you would actually even care how I was?" She said with anger and cold eyes locked onto him.**

**"Oh comeon it couldnt have been that bad?" He said getting up out of his chair facing her.**

**"To you it wasnt but for me it was even considering that was my first time EVER!" **

**"Well then now that would suck but since you dont have to worry about it hurting anymore how about round two?" He said with a perverted grin on his face.**

**"I dont think so." She said standing her ground and her hands in tight fists.**

**"Oh common not even if i begged?" He said now standing right in front of her.**

**"Not even if you pleaded." She said making sure she had anger showing with her body emotions.**

**"I see but you know I can just take you just as easily as I did last night." He said grabbing her and pulling her into a forceful kiss.**

**He wrapped his arms around her so she wouldnt be able to pull back Kagome had a plan up her sleeve(literaly). She responded to his kiss putting her arms around him making him think it was real. She quietly pulled the nife out of her sleeve and un-sheathed it. **

**"Uhhh..." (S)**

**"Your not the only one whos got tricks up her sleeve." She said jabbing the nife more into his side even though she was aiming for his heart.(K)**

**"Kagome your such a foolish girl do you really think I can be killed by just stabbing a nife through my side?"(S)**

**He pushes her to the ground and stood straight up he reached behind his shoulder and pulled the nife out of his body and threw it to the other side of the room. He walked towards Kagome but she just backed away. Even though she moved away from him he still reached her and picked her up by the throat.**

**"So no matter what I do for you, You will still despise me Kagome then there is no reason for you to live so my half brother can have you if I cant."(S)**

**"Inu..Yasha.."(K)**

**"There's no point in calling him you'll be dead before he even get's..."(S)**

**"Who?"(S)**

**"You shouldnt let your guard down like that Sesshomaru especially when im around."(Inuyasha Demon).**

**"Hmm so thats why I didnt sense you sooner you used you're demon speed to surprise me but you're still no match for me!" He said swiping at Inuyasha.**

**"You missed and that's usually me who misses at a strike." (ID)**

**Sesshomaru threw Kagome but Inuyasha used his demon speed and caught her before she could hit the wall. He held her in his arms looking down at her she fainted from the shock of being thrown across a room. He set her down against a wall then turned his attention to Sesshomaru mad as ever.**

**"You plan to kill Kagome no matter what is that it Sesshomaru?" (ID)**

**"Actually little brother I had no intention of killing her until she tried to kill me just so she could return to her beloved Inuyasha."(S)**

_**"So Kagome didnt want to stay here she was forced by Sesshomaru and when she wanted to get away she tried to kill him. Kagome im here now so you will be ok you dont have to fight for you're freedom anymore im here now I will protect you."**_**(ID)**

**Inuyasha stood in a fighting stance when his sword pulsed he stared down at it wondering what was going to happen. His fangs started to go back to normal and so did his nails the marks on the side of his face dissapeared and his eyes went back to being their normal soft golden loving eyes.**

**"So your sword turned you back to normal and at a perfect time for me to end your life."(S)**

**Sesshomaru ran at Inuyasha but he dodged it just in time but he noticed that he wasnt the target Sesshomaru was going after Kagome. **

**"Stay away from her Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said running after him.**

_**"Damn I wont make it to her in time but I have to try."**_**(I)**

**"Thinking about her before she dies how sweet of you brother but thats not compared to the real thing."**

**Sesshomaru was so caught up in talking to Inuyasha he didnt even notice Kagome aiming an arrow at his heart.**

**"Sesshomaru DIEEE!" (K)**

**Sesshomaru turned but only to be hit with an arrow through his heart.**

**"I cant believe it a mortal defeated me and with an arrow ha how foolish of me to be off guard like that." Sesshomaru said with a smile then died facing Kagome.**

**"Its finally over." Kagome said falling to her knees.**

**"Kagome are you ok?"Inuyasha asked walking over to her and kneeling down by her.**

**"Inuyasha I have to tell you something." Kagome said not looking at him cause tears were building up in her eyes.**

**"I know."inuyasha said softly to her.**

**"And your ok with it why?" (K)**

**Inuyasha pulled her into his lap and held her tightly against him.**

**"Im not ok with the fact that you were hurt but I am glad that the fact he didnt make you have his child."(I)**

**"Inuyasha didnt he thats what he said before he left me alone." (K)**

**Inuyasha lifted her chin so he could look in to her eyes.**

**"Kagome that just prooves how dumb he really is he couldnt make you have his child."(I)**

**"How? Why not?"(K)**

**"Because you are my mate I marked you before then and he thought that if he re-marked you he would be able to but everyone knows after you mark someone as your mate you have to wait at least one full day before you can take them and make them pregnant but I guess Sesshomaru didnt know that thats probably why he tried on the first night."(I)**

**"So Inuyasha do you have to re-mark me now?"(K)**

**"Nope." (I)**

**"So since the day you marked me would you say its been a full day." She asked smiling up at him.**

**"I would think so why what did you have in mind?" He asked with a perverted smile looking at her.**

**"I think you know."(K)**

**"I like that idea." (I)**

**Kagome kissed him on the lips and he lifted her up in her arms and went upstairs to one of the beds.**

**(2 hours later)**

**They layed together in the bed holding each other Kagome had her face burried in Inuyashas chest with her eyes closed and while she layed there Inuyasha stroked her hair.**

**They finally made love for the first time with no interuptions from anyone before Kagome had fallen asleep she whispered to Inuyasha.**

**"I love you Inuyasha."(K)**

**Inuyasha kissed her forehead and replied.**

**"I love you too."**

**With that they both fell asleep holding eachother no longer caring about the world around them they finally had each other.**

**Like it hope you did cause it took me a while to write and fix and go through it to make sure it was good enough to post well thanks:)**


	9. Chapter 9 Family

**Chapter 9 Family**

**Kagome woke up and looked out the window smiling at the events of last night Inuyasha and her were finally together. She rolled over trying not to wake Inuyasha and just watched him sleep he looked so peaceful. She felt his breath touch her bare skin and it made shivers go down her spine. Inuyasha felt her shake and awoke from his sleep he barely opened his eyes cause Kagome was leaning up to kiss him. When she did she was only meaning for it to be a little peck but what she didnt expect was Inuyasha leaning into her lips pushing on them and returning her kiss. He wrapped his arms around her naked form and kagome wrapped hers around his neck. When they pulled back away from the kiss Inuyasha smiled a perverted smile and looked her over. **

**"Nice pajamas." (I)**

**Kagome blushed but looked back at him and smiled an evil grin.**

**"Same goes for you hmm."**

**He also started to blush but smiled he pulled her in for another passionate kiss and layed down pulling her along with him. They pulled back away from the kiss Kagome was now laying on top of Inuyasha and thats how he planned it. **

**"How about another go?" his smile crept on his face.**

**"Wow Inuyasha who knew you were such a horndog." she joked at him with a smile.**

**"Well demons enjoy having a little pillow fight sometimes."**

**"Fine but only if you massage me first."**

**"Ok were done." He said leaning up out of the bed.**

**"Thats what I thought."She said laughing at him.**

**"Then again it would be worth it." He said as he turned around and pushed her down so now he was laying ontop of her.**

**(2 more hours later)**

**Laying in bed with satisfaction Inuyasha breathed heavily while holding Kagome against his chest. He gave a small frown and turned his head so Kagome wouldnt see it but she did and was concerned.**

**"Whats wrong Inuyasha did I do something wrong?"(K)**

**"Huh? Oh no Kagome you did nothing wrong but can I ask you something?" (I)**

**"Yes what is it?" (K)**

**"Would you...umm...Would you want to start a family?" (I)**

**"YES!! YES!! OF COURSE!!" She said leaping at him and wrapping him into a hug.**

**"You will have my kids I mean just because your my mate doesnt mean we have to have children yet until your ready is what I will wait for."(I)**

**"Inuyasha I wouldnt mind if I were to give birth to your son or daughter right this minute I love you too much to not even care."(K)**

**"I love you too Kagome...What would you say if I could get you pregnant without having to have more then ten minutes of fun?" He said with a grin.**

**"You could do that but how?" **

**"Dog demons like me and Sesshomaru can make our mate pregnant with choice even if were fully to the brim of doing so we dont have to get our mates pregnant if we dont want to, **

**but when we want to we just decide and let ourselves free sort of speak."**

**"Ok that makes sense."**

**"So do u wanna do it?" He asked looking at her.**

**"Of course yes i would love to have your kids." **

**She jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss he layed her down and placed himself within her again. After a few minutes Kagome was full of Inuyasha's seed and pregnant with his kid:)**

**It was an hour later and Kagome awoke when she heard the wind blowing outside of Inuyashas house. She snuggled closer to him trying to get comfertable but she jumped everytime branches scratched the sides of the house. When she jumped again Inuyasha woke up from his deep sleep and looked down at a scared Kagome.**

**"What's wrong Kagome are you ok?"**

**"Oh Im sorry did I wake you up Inuyasha? Its just Its kindof creepy outhere when the wind is blowing hard like that im usually home with my mom when its like this." She said feeling sad.**

**"You miss her dont you?"**

**"A little and to think she doesnt even know where I am right now and ive been gone for a long time and so much has changed it makes me wounder if I'll ever see her again." She had a tear trickling down her cheek.**

**Whiping it away Inuyasha pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead and hugged her.**

**"Dont worry Kagome you'll see her again Im sure of it."**

**"Mhm thank you Inuyasha." **

**She kissed him and they both went to sleep with Inuyasha holding her in his arms as the storm outside went on like crazy. Kagome stayed asleep this time but in her dreams she screamed to go and see her mom to see if she was ok because something in her dreams told her she wasnt.**

**Dum! Dum! Dum! Kagome having a weird dream telling her to go see her mom. Thats Freaky:( Someone is coming for Kagome but who could it be an old friend perhaps and will Kagome return to her own time to find it in ruins what couldof caused it? Read the next chapter to find out :) Bum!Bum!Bum!**


	10. Chapter 10 Ruins and Goodbye

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait I was so caught up in family and friends i forgot to update my story but hey now i got alot of good ideas for it:) anyways heres another chapter and i hope you guys like it I tried to make it longer than the other ones so here goes.**

**Chapter 10 Ruins and Goodbye**

**Kagome woke up from a nightmare she had about her mother in her time. She sat up and climbed out of bed trying **

**not to wake Inuyasha up from his deep sleep. She left the room and went into the kitchen for a glass of water when she was finished she just sat at the table and thought about her mom and woundered how she was doing.**

_**"Oh mom I miss you so much what am I going to do I cant keep coming back and forth between you and Inuyasha**_

_**I guess I'll have to choose then huh? Uhh why does life have to be so hard to figure out?"**_

**Kagome thought about it for awhile and knew what she had to do so she went back into the room and put her normal clothes on. She sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Inuyasha sleep her eyes started to water but she held them back. She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked out of the house and into the darkness of the village.**

**Kagome kept walking towards the well thinking of the choice she was making to go back to her time alone and with out even telling Inuyasha first, some mate she turned out to be. She felt horrible about it but when she got to the well **

**she felt better cause she was going home after a long time of staying with Inuyasha she was finally going to see her mother. She looked back towards the way she came then looked back to the well and jumped in and was surrounded by a blue engulfing light.**

**(Inuyasha)**

**Inuyasha woke up and moved his hand around the area where Kagome was sleeping but sat up when he didnt feel her next to him. He looked around the room and couldnt sense her anywhere he put on his kimono and went into the kitchen to see if she was there but she wasnt. He sniffed the air to see if he could smell where she was her scent was leading outside towards the village. He ran out the door and headed towards the village and shouted her name a couple of times before he sniffed the air again. He turned towards the direction of the well and headed for it and was concerned why wouldnt she wake him up and tell him she was leaving? Why wouldnt she want him to go with? Did she not want her mother to meet him just yet? Did she need space from him for awhile? These questions taunted him but he didnt care he needed to get Kagome back he feared for what might happen while shes over there without him to protect her. Running towards the well as fast as he could go he thought of Kagome and the pup she was now carrying and that only made him worry more.**

**(Kagome)**

**"Wow that was strange who knew that all these years this old well was a teleport to the fuedal era."**

**Kagome said to herself while climbing out of the well when she reached the top she went to the shrine doors and **

**opened them. She started heading for her house when she smelled something very familiar but nothing good came from this smell.**

_**"Blood? But its coming from my house I wounder oh no MOM!"**_

**Kagome ran towards her house and pushed the door open she clasped her hands over her mouth in shock. The inside of the house was completely destroyed everything was ripped and torn with blood stains on some parts of the floor and the couch and alot of other things too.**

**"MOM!!MOM!!" Kagome yelled but getting no answer.**

**"MOM ITS ME KAGOME!"**

**Kagome started to get worried she covered her nose cause she could smell blood all over the house she looked around but couldnt find her mom. She started to cry when she heard a cough she turned around and saw her mom on the ground covered in her own blood cuts all over her body. Kagome ran over to her mom and kneeled next to her and put her moms head in her lap.**

**"Mom what happened here? Who did this to you?"(K)**

**"Ka...go..me (cough) is it really you?" (KM)**

**"Yea mom im here.Im here." (K) kagome tried to hold back her tears for her mom.**

**"You need to get out of here Kagome!" (KM)**

**"Why? Mom what happened here?"(K)**

**"I just got home from looking for you again when i heard a strange noise coming from your room I for shure thought you had finally come home but when i went to your room I saw a strange looking man with long Silver hair. He looked like a mad man the way he looked at me with those red beaming eyes. I ran downstairs and got the phone to call the police but he just pinned me against the wall with force(cough cough) He told me to tell him where you were hiding and I told him I didnt know. He started to get angry and started hitting me and kept asking me where you were but I didnt know Souta came in the house to find me against the wall. Souta screamed but before I could tell him to run the man cut him with his long nails. Then threw me across the room and started ripping things and curssing and then came towards me and said something for me to tell you. **

_**"Tell Kagome that she cant escape from me no matter where she hides no matter where she goes I will get her into my grasp." **_

**"He left without even finishing me off (cough cough cough) Kagome dear I want you to get out of here go somewhere safe and far away from here.."(KM)**

**"But mom what about.."(K)**

**"Dont worry about me anymore. Kagome you are the only daughter I have and I just wanted you to know I love you and I always will just promise me you'll get away from here.."(KM)**

**"I will... I will mom I promise." (K)**

**"Thats my girl..." Kagomes mom smiled at her for the last time then died in her daughters **

**arms. Kagome couldnt hold back the tears anymore she cried for along time while she held her mom tight in her lap. Then she thought or her moms words or a man with long silver hair with red beaming eyes. She didnt think it couldof been Sesshomaru cause he was dead and she knew that she killed him herself but then who could it have been. She thought to herself for awhile then she remembered something when Inuyasha came to save her when she was with Sesshomaru he was full demon and his eyes were red. "No he wouldnt do this..He would never do such a horrible thing...He doesnt even live here anyways its not like he lived **

**for another thousand years then came to look for me." Kagome set her mom down gently and walked up to her room it too was it ruins and everything was almost ripped to shreds. She went over to her desk and looked around for the thing her dad gave her before he died he told her to keep it hidden and close in case something bad happened. Kagome lifted papers until she found it under some ripped sheets and some papers. She left her room and walked down the stairs she stopped when she sensed another presence in the house. She quietly took another step forward and looked around the corner that led into the living room she didnt see anything. Being very queit and alert Kagome headed for the front door she opened the door and closed it behind her she let out a breath when she was out of the house safe. She turned around and got pinned up by her neck she looked down to see who it was and she couldnt believe her eyes.**

**"No it cant be...Its you"**

**"Why are you so surprised Kagome i thought you wouldof been glad to see me since our last encounter."He said dropping her to the ground.**

**"Why would i be glad to see you Sesshomaru you bastard you killed my mom and little brother you're going to pay for that you ASSHOLE!!" Kagome said trying to throw a punch and hit his face but he dodged it.(Go figure)**

**"Oh Kagome is that the thanks i get for coming and seeing how you were doing since you left me for dead." Seshomaru said hitting her across the face making Kagome fall to the ground again.**

**"How are you still living I thought that I killed you back at you're palace in the feudal era?" **

**"Yeah you thought you did but little did you know demons such as myself have no hearts but I dont perfer to live off hearts all they do is give you useless emotions such as love and kindness and caring those feelings are meaningless to any demon who wants nothing but power."**

**"So why go after a human like me if all you want is power?" Kagome said standing up holding her arm cause of the fall to the ground on the rocks sitting by her house.**

**"Im so glad that you asked that, My dear you are not a human though you think you are**

**you have something hidden about you that you never even knew about yourself but you can thank you're pathetic father for not letting you know this little secret."**

**"Whats that supposed to mean? What secret?" **

**"That little locket he gave you have you ever tried to open it?"**

**"No...Whats that got to do with anything?"**

**"Well why dont you try opening it when you feel the time is right but right now i gotta fly so many things to do so much time but catch you later my Sweet." Sesshomaru vanished leaving Kagome in the dust.**

**Kagome looked down at the locket in her hands come to think of it why hadnt she tried to open it before. Its like something inside of her told her to wait for the right moment or told her to wait a little longer.**

**Kagome was about to open it when she heard Inuyasha calling her.**

**"KAGOME!!"**

**"Inuyasha!"**

**Inuyasha ran over to Kagome and hugged her hen he pulled beck he started shaking her violently on her shoulders.**

**"Why didnt you tell me you were coming back here I was worried sick about you. Do you have any idea what people can do to you when you're walking around by yourself with noone with you to protect you or even have something with you for protection?"**

**Kagome started crying which got Inuyasha to stop yelling at her he hugged her again and she wrapped her arms around him too. **

**"Kagome im sorry i didnt mean to hurt you I got scared when I couldnt find you and I thought something happened to you for shure are you ok?"**

**"No Inuyasha shes dead their all dead.."**

**Inuyasha lifted her chin up so he could see her face.**

**"Whos dead what are you talking about?"**

**"Sesshomaru he killed her he killed my mother and my brother."**

**"Kagome how is that possible you shot him with you're arrow and we both saw him die how can he still be alive?"**

**Kagome whipped away her tears and tried to answer his questions without crying uncontrolibly.**

**"I dont know how he could still be alive but he kept telling me about how he has no heart and about this secret that my dad and my family kept from me all my life and then he asked me if..."**

**There was a moments pause when Kagome pulled the locket out again and looked down at it.**

**"If what Kagome?" Inuyasha asked looking at her. **

**Kagome didnt take her eyes off the locket for a minute.**

**"If I ever tried to open this locket that my dad gave me when I was little." She said holding the locket out towards him.**

**Inuyasha took it from her hands and tried to open it but it wouldnt he tried again but still no good. He bit on it and tried everything he could to get the locket open but it wouldnt even budge.**

**"Dang thats one tuff locket I cant even get it open." He said handing it back to her.**

**"Common its getting late and we got to get you home." Inuyasha started walking then turned around when he noticed she wasnt following but staring at the locket.**

**"Kagome are you ok?"**

**"I dont know what it is but something inside me is telling me to try and open it."**

**"Common Kagome I couldnt even get it open and i had to use almost all of my strength to do it."**

**"I know but I cant help but wonder if I should try to open it."**

**"Then why dont you?I dont think you will get it open though."**

**Kagome looked closely at the locket then tried to open it Inuyasha walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder.**

**"Kagome common just give up on it."**

**Kagome pulled it a little more then when she got it open a flash of light came from the locket surounding Kagome. Inuyashas grip on her loosened when the light started to lift her into the air. Her whole body started to change her hair grew longer and her nails grew and inch and her eyes turned aqua color her hair got hints on baby blue stripes in it and her outfit changed into a black kimono like Inuyashas but had blue designs on it and was all black. When the light faded and set her back down Inuyasha was shocked but when she fell to the ground he got worried and ran towards her. Kagome was nocked out Inuyasha quickly took her back through the well and to his house and set her on the bed and waited for her to wake up. Waiting to see what happened to Kagome and how much she changed cause what he was worried that something was up with this new change and Sesshomaru knew that this would happen when she opened that locket. So all he had to do know was wait for her sleeping form to wake.**

**Finally for whoever is reading this I hope you liked it cause it took forever to write and im very tired now so here you go and hope you keep reading my story cause I think im getting better at it!haha sorry for the long wait but here it is and theres more to come:)**


	11. Chapter 11 Changes and Training

**Hey you guys just wanted to say sorry for the really long wait I've been dealing with school alot and moving but It's all good now so I should be able to continue my story. Once again thanks for the long wait and hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

**Kagome fluttered her eyes open as she looked up at the ceiling. She slowly lifted herself up and looked around the room putting a hand on her forehead.**

**"Where am I? I can't remember a thing about last night."Kagome said to herself as she looked around the room.**

**She climbed out of the bed and walked towards the other door but as she was passing a mirror she stopped. She turned her body slowly as she looked at it and her eyes widened and she froze. She looked different her hair grew longer even her nails did by an inch. Her eyes changed colors too they were once brown and now their terquoise along with baby blue stripes in her hair. She wore a very fancy black kimono with blue designs on it that looked like dragons. Her ears were pointed as well now but she didnt have any markings on her face but only baby blue ones on her arms and legs.**

**"What happened to me? Why do I look like this?"Kagome asked herself still surprised.**

**"You're awake..."**

**She turned around and saw Inuyasha standing there looking at her with a calm face expression. She turned around and faced him completely and looked at him worried.**

**"Inuyasha whats happened to me?"She asked him.**

**"I guess that locket had some power stored away in it and once you opened it these were the results. I dont know how well to explain what happened last night Kagome but I know what you are now and why Sesshomaru wanted you to open up that locket."Inuyasha explained to her.**

**Her eyes widened as the memories of last night flooded her mind like a movie film. She fell to her knees as she started to cry remembering her mother dying in her arms after she had told her she loved her.**

**"Inuyasha what have I become? Everything is so different now I can see things better and hear them as well. I can smell almost everything in this room..even you."She said sadly.**

**He came and kneeled down by her and pulled her into his embrace.**

**"Your a demon now Kagome thats what was hidden in that locket it was your other half your demon soul and your power."He said.**

**"Demon soul?But if im part human shouldn't I be like you then?"She asked.**

**"I dont know I thought you would have been but I guess not your demon soul must have been more powerful than your human soul."He said softly.**

**She gripped her fists as she thought about Sesshomaru still being alive and pulled away from him standing back up. Inuyasha stood up and looked down at her and saw something in her eyes he'd never seen before.**

**"If Sesshomaru wants a fight than thats what hes going to get but..."**

**"Dont even think about it Kagome your no match for him no matter what you are demon or human!"Inuyasha said a little louder to her.**

**"I need to do this Inuyasha you know just as well as I do he wont stop for nothing and how do you think it will be when we have a kid with us and hes still alive?"She asked him narrowing her eyes at him.**

**He looked away from her realizing she was right. He sighed and turned around rubbing the back of his head.**

**"I'm not letting you go through this alone and if you want to stand any chance against him i'm going to have to train you how to fight so when your done getting ready meet me in the fighting grounds behind the hut."He said walking out of the room.**

**She smiled then quickly grabbed her bath stuff and went into the bathroom quickly and got ready. About an hour later she walked outside and was standing acrossed from Inuyasha in a cleared area with no grass but only dirt like an arena almost.**

**"I know theres no way I can convince you to change your mind about this Kagome but I promise I will teach you everything I know on how to fight and when the time comes we'll both be together through this."He said smiling at her.**

**"Thank you Inuyasha."She said smiling back at him.**

***2 Days Later***

**Kagome had progressed rather quickly but she never gave up which was troublesome for Inuyasha.**

**"You're holding back Kagome dont do that I want to fight all of you during this training if you want to be able to control all of you're power without going into that awful stage like Sesshomaru then I need to know what Im dealing with so dont hold back."He said to her with a serious tone.**

**She was breathing hard sure she was holding back because she was afraid she didnt want him get hurt because of her. She charged at him and used her speed step to get beside him but he just moved away when she tried to hit him. He threw spikes towards her and she blocked them with her sword like always but now it was alot better since she had been working with him. After another 2 hours he had already released half of her extra power and she was maintaining control over it but she was really tired.**

**"Lets call it a day Kagome-"**

**"No I can fight more."She said to him.**

**"Kagome I understand you want to learn how to fight and control your demonic side but forcing it onto yourself like this wont help any we'll work more on it tomorrow."He said as he put his sword away.**

**She nodded but when she tried to walk she felt dizzy and she put a hand on her head.**

**"Kagome are you alright?"He asked.**

**"Yeah I just feel really dizz-" **

**His eyes widened and he quickly ran over to her as she fell to the ground unconscious. He picked her up and looked down at her sadly.**

**"Shes too tired I knew it yet I couldnt stop her sooner when I realized it earlier..." He thought to himself as he looked down at her.**

**She was put on his back and he walked out of the arena and headed for the hut . On the way back she woke up and she had her eyes open a little as she gripped the thing she was leaning against.**

**"So you're awake?"**

**"Where am I?"She asked him.**

**"Im taking you backto the hut, you got worn out before you even knew it."He said to her.**

**"Im not tired I can still train more..."She said as she closed her eyes again and fell asleep.**

**He turned his head and looked back at her with the corner of his eyes sadly.**

**"She really wants to learn control but she needs to learn to rest also if she keeps doing this to her body then I'll have to force her to sleep besides that all this stress on her body isnt going to be good for the pup either."He thought to himself as he looked back to the path.**

**When we got to the hut he walked up the stairs to the room and layed her down onto the bed and pulled the covers over her then after that he went up onto the roof and sat there looking up at the night sky thinking.**

**"Kagome wants to fight Sesshomaru but is it really worth it I mean I can take him on my own yet she wants to be the one to end his life for the both of us and our pup. Should I try and stop her before the worst happens..."**

**He layed back with a sigh as he looked up at the stars.**

**"Looks like I'll just have to wait and see what tomorrow brings."He thought to himself again.**

***Next Day***

**Kagome and Inuyasha were training again since it was sunny out and they had been going at it since she woke hit Inuyasha back and was sitting on him with her sword pointed down to his neck. She sat there breathing hard now sweating as he was too breathing hard and sweating. Inuyasha looked up at her smiling but right when she let down her guard he flipped them so he was sitting over her with his sword pointed down at her neck. **

**"Dont let down your guard Kagome even if it seems like you had won."He said down to her.**

**"I know I wont let it happen again."She said.**

**He was surprised when she hit him off of her and flipped herself up away from him again.** **She ran at Inuyasha and he blocked her sword with ease but once he did that she pulled out another sword and hit his out of his hands away from him. Kagome kicked him back making him hit his back on a tree. He lifted his head and quickly jumped up into the tree when she was about to bring her sword at him. He jumped down behind her rolling and right when he was about to pick his sword back up she appeared by him and kicked his sword away from his reach again. He jumped back and then pushed off the tree and grabbed her wrists and his the pressure points in them making her drop her swords.**

**"Your getting alot better Kagome but we still have a ways to go before your ready to face Sesshomaru."He said to her.**

**She sighed tiredly and he let go of her wrists and she picked up her swords.**

**"I'll get better..."She said softly.**

**He looked towards her than he heard something and looked back towards the forest. His eyes narrowed and he quickly went infront of Kagome when a knife was thrown towards her but he caught it and threw it back towards the tree it came from. When a person in an all black leather outfit jumped down and started coming towards him he grabbed his sword quickly from behind Kagome. Inuyasha ran passed Kagome and blocked the persons sword but once he did that the person pulled out another sword and hit his out of his hands away from him. Inuyasha kicked the person back making the mask fall from the persons face from the pressure when they hit their back on a tree. Inuyasha quickly picked his sword up but when he looked down at the person who was glaring up at him his eyes widened. He was looking into two beautiful grey eyes with only mascera and eyeliner to bring the beauty in them more with the long eyelashes as well. He only then realized the long terquoise straight hair that fell down to the persons waists in a V cut.**

**"Wait a minute your a-"**

**"Go ahead and finish me off dont waste my time!"She shouted up to him.**

**"What?"He said surprised.**

**"Who are you and why did you attack Kagome?"He asked her still holding his sword to her neck.**

**"I was sent here...but not on my own will."She said softly looking down with her eyes towards the ground.**

**Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and looked down at me. Inuyasha jumped a little and looked down at Kagome when she put a hand on his shoulder.**

**"Let her go.."She said to him.**

**"What are you insane?! She just tried to kill you!"He shouted at her.**

**"I understand that but she also said it wasnt her will to do so someone sent her here lets at least hear her out."Kagome said to him.**

**Iuyasha looked back down at the demoness who still hadnt revealed themselves from the mask that covered her face besides her eyes and around her head.**

**"Tell us who you are first."He said down to her.**

**"My name is Kumina Hogishiga im a trained master ninja demoness from the south trained for nothing but fighting I was ordered by my master to tests the miko demonesses strength." She said up to them.**

**"Who is this master of yours?"Inuyasha asked her again.**

**She looked up at them narrowing her eyes.**

**"Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands...Your older brother."She said.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that was a good chapter wasnt it....anyways now that Im actually able to write more with this story I believe Im going to finish it soon lol hope you guys like the new chapter once again Im very sorry for not updating sooner alots happened but alot better now =D LOVE YOU GUYS!! (P.S.) Im not a Sesshomaru hater just because im writing this kind of story about him I actually think hes an awesome character =D!!!**


	12. Chapter 12 Happy Endings

**First I would like to say I'm sorry for the really long wait for those who have been waiting for this story to continue its just I finally graduated high school and now that I'm in college things are busy ya know? Anyways I've come up with some good stuff for this story so lets get started and again sorry for the long wait! =(**

***Previously With Kagome And Inuyasha***

**"Who are you and why did you attack Kagome?"He asked her still holding his sword to her neck.**

**"I was sent here...but not on my own will."She said softly looking down with her eyes towards the ground.**

**Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and looked down at me. Inuyasha jumped a little and looked down at Kagome when she put a hand on his shoulder.**

**"Let her go.."She said to him.**

**"What are you insane?! She just tried to kill you!"He shouted at her.**

**"I understand that but she also said it wasnt her will to do so someone sent her here lets at least hear her out."Kagome said to him.**

**Iuyasha looked back down at the demoness who still hadnt revealed themselves from the mask that covered her face besides her eyes and around her head.**

**"Tell us who you are first."He said down to her.**

**"My name is Kumina Hogishiga im a trained master ninja demoness from the south trained for nothing but fighting I was ordered by my master to tests the miko demonesses strength." She said up to them.**

**"Who is this master of yours?"Inuyasha asked her again.**

**She looked up at them narrowing her eyes.**

**"Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands...Your older brother."She said.**

***End***

**Kagome set a cup of tea infront of me and Inuyasha once we were now inside their hut and he continued to stare at me with cold eyes while I did the same. Kagome smiled nervously as she felt the tension building in the room.**

**"So how do you know Sesshomaru?"Kagome asked me standing there looking down at me by Inuyasha.**

**I looked up at her. **

**"I grew up with him, I had met Inuyasha when we were still just kids he was crying against some old well. The well resided by where me and my parents lived so I would see him there everytime I was in the forest. That changed after the village was attacked and parents were killed. I fought for my survival and I guess Sesshomaru saw potential in me and ever since then I have been his head of security and I have always proven to be very loyal to him."I said to her.**

**"So why stop being so loyal now?"Inuyasha asked with his arms crossed.**

**"Inuyasha..."**

**"I actually wanted to see how close your relationship with eachother was and how loyal you were to her so the attack was a test. Sesshomaru hasn't been acting like himself lately its not normal for him to target someone like Kagome who he had first witnessed was a human and suddenly became a demon. I'm afraid for the worst in this position with Lord Sesshomaru, I think that maybe he's been posessed by a demon. You should know Inuyasha how he normally acts he's not one to do this without reason and taking a human for a mate? He wouldn't die for that reason and even if he would Lord Sesshomaru chooses his mates wisely and wouldn't stoop so low to try and steal his younger brother's love."I said to them.**

**"So what do you want me to do about it? Even is Sesshomaru's been posessed why should I care? Me and him haven't really been close if you know what I mean. Besides Sesshomaru's not someone who can get controled so easily."Inuyasha stated.**

**"You're right, but still...he's also been acting differently towards me as well."I said looking down at the table.**

**"What do you mean?"Kagome asked. **

**"Normally when Sesshomaru called for me he would want to discuss security or something in his office, lately when hes called me he's been in his bed chambers which noones normally allowed into besides the servants. I would always have someone else go in my place for I fear of what this new Lord Sesshomaru would do." I said looking up at them again.**

**They were surprised when I stood and went down on my knees bowing to him with my head touching the ground.**

**"I beg you Inuyasha, Please help me save Lord Sesshomaru. I will protect you and your mate at all costs."I pleaded.**

**Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he sat there with sad eyes. Inuyasha looked down at me then sighed as he scratched the side of his head.**

**"I don't see what I will be able to do for you but since you came to me for help I'm not really the type to turn someone away so carelessly. Even though Sesshomaru came after Kagome I can't leave this alone and if what you say is true then I guess I'll help."he said to me.**

**I lifted my head and looked up at him with a smile.**

**"Thank you Inuyasha, everyone was hoping you wouldn't turn us away."I said to him happily.**

**"Everyone?"Kagome repeated.**

**"The servants and the guards at the castle of course. I was their messenger for them since they couldn't get away. Since I'm the most trusted I managed to get Lord Sesshomaru to send me to attack Kagome but I had no intentions of hurting her." I said looking towards Kagome.**

**"Kumina was it?"Kagome asked.**

**"Oh sorry I guess I should also tell you my real name. I used that incase I made a mistake in who you two were, you see I haven't seen Inuyasha since he was little and time has gone by alot since then. My name is Miyuki Sayuri meaning beautiful snow lily in english."I said with a smile.**

**"Its a beautiful name."Kagome said smiling.**

**"Thank you."**

**"So Miyuki I have one more thing to ask you."Inuyasha said.**

**"What is it?"I asked looking back at him.**

**"Where were you and all these so called guards and servants when Sesshomaru kidnapped Kagome?"Inuyasha asked coldly.**

**"Inuyasha."**

**"Well I want to know. Its not like we saw any of them there at his castle unless you did before I showed up."he said looking up at her.**

**"I was unaware he had already kidnapped her he never spoke to any of us about it. He did dissapear for awhile though a little over a week ago, we had all wondered where he had gone...I guess this answers our questions. You said another castle though? I don't think he has one I thought the one we were in now is the current one?"I questioned.**

**"Well think again because unless he likes keeping secrets from you guys which I'm sure he does posessed or not posessed, he has another castle."Inuyasha stated.**

**"Will you take me there?"I asked him.**

**"If you want to go then I'll take you there but I'm not taking Kagome there."he sad standing now.**

**"Leaving her by herself wouldn't be such a good idea especially since she is with a child now."I said standing as well.**

**"How did you know?"Kagome asked as their eyes widened.**

**"My powers are different, I must also confess I am not your average demoness. I gave up the ability to heal quickly like most demons do and in return I have the ability to heal the wounded, the power I just used now was my ability to read your mind. Forgive me normally I just read minds but sometimes they have a tendancy to just come to me as if your speaking to me normally. I will reveal my other powers to you if I get the chance sometime but for right now I wish to get moving I cant be gone for long or he will start to suspect something."**

**"Did he ever think that I could have killed you?"Inuyasha asked.**

**"Not to be rude towards you Inuyasha but your strength is nowhere equal to mine, If I wanted to I could have finished you and Kagome off at any given time. Thats what I fear most about my strength is that if anything were to happen to me in my demonic stage, that noone would be able to stop me."I said sadly.**

**"Whatever, lets get going before it starts to get dark out on our way we'll show you the castle."Inuyasha said.**

**I nodded then followed them both out of the hut. We jumped through the trees as fast as we could all go. It was nightime by the time we got to the castle and as we stood infront of it my eyes narrowed.**

**"Whats wrong?"Inuyasha asked.**

**"I sense a very evil aura flowing from this castle."I said back to them.**

**"Lets move, if we want to be at Sesshomaru's castle by tomorrow then we better get going."Inuyasha said.**

**I nodded then we were all off again into the forest with me leading the way. **

***Next Day***

**The sun was setting as we were arriving at Sesshomaru's castle and we stopped as I faced them.**

**"I would like you to wait here until I am inside. Once I'm inside and he sees that I'm alone he will think my mission was a success thats when you two will make your entrance and we will cast the enchantment to vanquish the demon within him and release him from this posessed state."I said to them.**

**"How are we going to do that?"Kagome asked.**

**"Here...If I can hold him down long enough, I want the two of you to make a square around him with these. Their used to exercise demons from within demons if their spirit is strong. This demon would have to be strong to over power Lord Sesshomaru so easily."I said handing them blue candles.**

**"What if he's not posessed and all of this was for nothing?"Inuyasha asked.**

**"Then I will hold him off for as long as I can so you two may escape far away from this place."I said to him.**

**I handed Kagome the last candle then turned and started walking away then stopped.**

**"When you set the candle down lite it, then repeat this chant. Demons and Humans rise, Evil Spirits fall, together as one, we vanquish them all...that should cast the spirit out then once the spirit is out blow the candles out so it won't be able to return to his body. Good luck."I said then walked away again.**

**I walked into the castle and two guards took me to the royal room where Sesshomaru would be waiting. The royal room was where meetings were held and when there were no meeting the table would be gone and it would just be like a regular throne room. The guards at the doors opened them and I walked in with the two guards still at my sides then we all bowed. Sesshomaru waved them off as I stood back up and looked up at him as he sat in his chair.**

**"I take it your mission was a success."he asked me.**

**"Yes. It was as you had said, he tried to protect her and failed."I said to him in a serious tone. **

**"Good, thats what I would expect out of you. To finish the job quickly without hesitation."he said as he stood up walking towards me.**

**"Yes."I said as I didn't look at him as he came infront of me.**

**I was surprised when he put his finger under my chin and made me look up at him then removed it.**

**"Why do you not look at me when talking?"he asked.**

**"Its how things work you are my superior so it shows my respect as such."I said looking away from him again.**

**"Or is it that you can't look at me because you think that I will see the truth in your eyes?" he whispered into my ear.**

**My eyes widened. I closed my eyes for a minute to recollect myself then looked up at him.**

**"I don't know what your talking about. I have nothing to hide my Lord."I said again.**

**"Hn, is that so...You know, you're not a very good liar as you are at assasinating."he smirked.**

**I quickly pulled my sword out as he did and held his off. **

**"You thought I couldn't see it? I can smell their scents on you as you walked in through the doors you bitch."he said to me coldly.**

**I hit his sword out of his hand then kicked him in the back of his knees as the doors burst open and held my sword up to his neck as I sat on his back with his hands resting under mine on his back. Inuyasha and Kagome quickly ran and set the candle and lit them chanting as they moved to next. I let go of him as they lit the last ones and jumped out of the engulfing light that consumed Sesshomaru. We watched as he screamed on his knees his eyes glowing red for a split second. Our eyes widened when a huge demon was cast out of his body and hit against the wall hard nocking things off the wall. I quickly blew the candles out as they both were trying to recollect themselves. I ran over to Sesshomaru as he was trying to sit up from the ground and helped him up onto his knees.**

**"Are you alright Lord Sesshomaru?"I asked him.**

**"Miyuki? Where am I? And why is he here?"he asked coldly when he looked up seeing Inuyasha and Kagome.**

**We all looked back hearing winces and grunts from behind us and the demon against the wall was trying to peel himself off the wall. I helped Sesshomaru get to his feet and we stood there looking back at it.**

**"So you were right afterall Miyuki."Kagome said surprised.**

**They demon fell to the ground and looked over to us as it was getting to its feet again glaring at us.**

**"You...you will pay for this with your life woman!"he said to me coldly.**

**I was about to pull my sword out when Sesshomaru stopped me placing his hand over mine. I looked up at him and he removed his hand from mine pulling his sword out.**

**"So your the demon that managed to posess this Sesshomaru. Such arrogance from a weak demon such as you."he said walking towards it coldly.**

**"I am not weak...If I had been I wouldn't have been able to take over your body so easily."he said to Sesshomaru with a smirk.**

**Sesshomaru appeared infront of him bringing his sword down but we were surprised when he jumped up away from him and appeared behind him running towards us now. I pulled my sword out and held his off as he stood looking down at me.**

**"I will kill you then take over his body for good once you're gone demoness. So then noone will stand in my way."he said to me.**

**"Miyuki!"Inuyasha shouted as he swipped his sword at the demon.**

**We were surprised when he held Inuyasha's sword with his bare hand looking towards him with a smirk.**

**"You think that sword can kill me? Don't make me laugh!"he said as a force of energy pushed all of us back away from him.**

**We were all laying on the ground away from eachother and as I sat up slowly I looked over towards Sesshomaru as he was laying on his back trying to sit up.**

**"Lord Sesshomaru...Ugh!"**

**The demon came over grabbing my hair and slamming my head back onto the ground as he sat over me pointing his sword down at me.**

**"Giving up your fast healing abilities wasn't such a good idea Miyuki, so since you did I have to take a guess that your healing abilities is much like a humans is? Which means if you get cut it doesn't heal for weeks. I wonder what would happen if you got stabbed though? Now that would take a long time wouldn't it? Almost as if it would kill you."he said to me.**

**"AHHHH!!"**

**Sesshomaru sat up and looked towards me as Kagome and Inuyasha did hearing my scream and saw his sword through my chest now. The demon let my hair go leaving his sword in my chest as he stood up facing Sesshomaru who was standing now and smirked.**

**"Now that she's out of the way your body will be mine to claim once again! Hahahaha!" he laughed.**

**"Hn, I don't think so."Sesshomaru said coldly.**

**"What?"**

**As Sesshomaru was coming at him he smirked and was about to dodge it but his body wouldn't move and his eyes widened.**

**"What's going on??Why can't I move my body?!"he shouted trying over and over again to move.**

**He looked back at me glaring when I smirked to him.**

**"My powers aren't limited...remember..."I said with a smirk.**

**"You Bitch! Let me go!!"he said trying to move.**

**Sesshomaru stabbed his sword through him as I dropped my head and arm back to the ground with my eyes closed. The demon screamed then vanished into the air finally vanishing from the earth. Kagome ran over to me and grasped the sword and pulled it out quickly then threw it away. She lifted my head patting my face lightly with her hand as she tried to wake me up.**

**"Miyuki wake up. Its over now."she said smiling.**

**I opened my eyes a little as Inuyasha came and stood behind her and Sesshomaru walked over and stood on my other side looking down at me.**

**"I'm glad I was given the oppertunity to die protecting you, Lord Sesshomaru. I'm glad you're back to your old self again."I said closing my eyes again.**

**"Miyuki wake up!"Kagome shouted at me.**

**She looked down feeling something on her lower stomache and was surprised when she saw my hand resting there. I opene my eyes a little again and smiled as I looked up at her.**

**"It's a boy..."I said smiling.**

**Tears came down Kagome's cheeks now as she set my head down lightly on the ground and Inuyasha held her close to him as she cried. She looked back and saw Sesshomaru kneeling down beside me. **

**"Never once had I seen her smile under that mask she always wears..."he said to them.**

**They watched as he reached out and pulled my mask down slowly until it was all the way off. They both watched as he stood up pulling his sword out and held it over me then he swipped at the air as if he was cutting something. He put his sword away once again as he kneeled down by me waiting. My eyes started to move under my eye lids then they slowly opened and Kagome smiled as she hugged Inuyasha and he smiled too. I looked up at them then up at Sesshomaru.**

**"How am I alive?"I asked softly.**

**"I brought you back with tenseiga's power, you saved my life Miyuki I wasn't about to let you risk your's again for me." he said to me.**

**I smiled and it was then I realized my mask wasn't on anymore.**

**"You're smile is beautiful I don't see why you would want to hide your face under that mask of your's Miyuki."Kagome said smiling to me.**

**I sat up holding the mask in my hands now looking down at it. I threw it away from me and looked over at her and Inuyasha.**

**"Thank you both, for helping me save his life."I said smiling.**

**"Yeah, just don't think were going to be doing this sorta thing often now just because something goes wrong. Next time you'll have to ask someone else."Inuyasha said as he stood up.**

**"Inuyasha..."Kagome smacked his thigh.**

**"Its alright, I'll make sure that wont happen again."I said as I sat there looking up at him.**

**He looked down at me then smiled. We all stood outside now waving to eachother as Inuyasha and Kagome were going back home.**

***3 Month's Later***

**Kagome was laying on the bed in her's and Inuyasha's hut. She had just given birth to beautiful baby boy with unusual grayish blue hair with the help of the villagers. Inuyasha came in and smiled down at her sitting in the bed next to her.**

**"What should we name him?"Inuyasha asked.**

**Kagome smiled as she thought of the perfect name.**

**"I was thinking Yuki..."she said smiling as she looked down at the bundle in her arms.**

**Inuyasha smiled knowing the reason's behind her name choice for him. Kagome looked up at him then out the window.**

**"How do you think their doing now?"Kagome asked him.**

**"I have a feeling things are going just fine, We'll plan a day to visit."he said to her smiling as he also looked out the window towards the west.**

***Me and Sesshomaru***

**I walked through the halls once again that sunny day. Sesshomaru had called me to his office. Things were back to normal again, well almost anyways. Sesshomaru made sure a guard was with me at all times and he often made it a routine to speak with me everyday even if it didn't involve anything in particular. He was kind to me without reason as well whenever we spoke or saw eachother in the halls or outside. I knocked on his office door when I arrived outside of it and he called me in. I walked in and one of the guards closed the door behind me as I stood there.**

**"You called for me my Lord."I said.**

**He stood there by the window and he looked towards me.**

**"Let's go for a walk, it's nice out and I could use some fresh air."he said to me.**

**I nodded then opened the door for him and followed him out of his office until we were outside. Flower petals were blowing in the wind occasionally by us as we went and stood circled by a bunch of cherry blossom trees in his courtyard.**

**"So what is it you wished to speak with me about?"I asked him.**

**He looked over at me from where he stood then faced me.**

**"Since we were little, growing up you could say that I admired your abilities with everything you did. The way you fought, they way you would think before you would act, even the little things about you. As time flew on I made you my head of security and personal guard because of your skills. Now I have a bigger position for you that I wish for you to fill."he said as he walked towards me.**

**"And what would that be my Lord?"I asked him.**

**I looked down when he grabbed my hand and held it in his then I looked up at him again and he was looking into my eyes.**

**"I'm giving you the position to become my mate of the west."he said to me.**

**My eyes widened as I stared into his eyes.**

**"Y-Your mate? But you're of true royal blood, you're my superior and-"**

**"The man who loves you like no other."he said cutting me off.**

**"Why me?"I asked him still surprised.**

**"You have proven yourself to me, you have even given you're life to protect me more than once. I don't know any demoness who holds her head high and doesn't look down for anyone like you do. There's noone else who I would rather spend eternity with than you Miyuki, I owe you my life for giving me yours."he said to me.**

**I watched as he slowly started to get down on his knee and I felt tears coming to my eyes.**

**"Miyuki Sayuri...will you become my mate for all eternity?"he asked looking up at me still holding my hand.**

**I smiled with a nod as a tear went down my cheek and I whipped it away with my other hand as he stood up. I was surprised when his lips went onto mine as he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck. We pulled back and smiled at eachother.**

**"Now that that's settled my brother has a pup before me and I can let him upstage me so in order to regain the right hand before him I must have two heirs and the only way that will happen is if we have twins for our first pups."he said to me.**

**I narrowed my eyes and from the distance all you could hear was a loud smack. I walked away from Sesshomaru as he sat on the ground with his hands on his head. I looked back in the corner of my eyes then smiled at the thought of having Sesshomaru's pups one day.**

***Kagome and Inuyasha***

**Inuyasha's ears twitched and he looked towards the window.**

**"Did you hear that?"Inuyasha asked.**

**"No why?"Kagome asked.**

**"Nothing I thought I just heard something."Inuyasha said looking back at her again.**

**FIN....**


End file.
